


Płynąc z prądem

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [84]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Thor Is a Good Bro, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Gdy Tony i Loki to już pewna sprawa, a nikt nie uświadomił jeszcze Thora...
Akcja "30 minut do Piekła"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> http://www.deviantart.com/art/SS-IRONFROST-336344207  
> 09.09.2016 r. 20:00

          Natasha wiedziała, że ona jako jedyna miała na tyle odwagi cywilnej by oznajmić Thorowi, to co od dawna wiedział już każdy. Z początku myślała, że będzie można zostawić go w słodkiej nieświadomości, ale skoro wszyscy inni już się przyzwyczaili, trzeba było uświadomić i jego. Zwłaszcza, ze ani Tony, ani Loki nie zamierzali się ukrywać. Ten statek parł do przodu i nie zamierzał się poddawać.  
– Thor, masz chwilę? Możemy porozmawiać?  
– Tak. Mogę ci w czymś pomóc? – Mężczyzna jak zawsze grzecznie odłożył to cym właśnie się zajmował i poświęcił jej całą uwagę.   
– Chciałam porozmawiać z tobą o Lokim. Chyba zauważyłeś, że jakoś odnalazł się w tym społeczeństwie, prawda? – zaczęła delikatnie.  
– Tak, jestem bardzo szczęśliwy z tego powodu. Mówiłem, że mój brat nie jest taki zły. Może i początki nie były najlepsze...  
– Tak, ale teraz już chyba każdy przyzwyczaił się do jego humorków. Zwłaszcza Tony.  
– Jestem dumny, że Loki znalazł przyjaciela. Nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że będzie to akurat Stark, jednak i tak się cieszę – wyznał szczerze, uśmiechając się.  
          Natasza westchnęła jedynie i zebrała w sobie całą odwagę.  
– Muszę ci coś wyznać. Ta ich przyjaźń... To nie do końca tak.   
– Nowy się pokłócili? Porozmawiam z Lokim, przeprosi i powinno...  
– Nie, nie o to chodzi. Oni nie są tylko przyjaciółmi – przerwała mu szybko. – Są parą i to już od dłuższego czasu. Jednak nawet do siebie pasują! – dodała, widząc szok na twarzy wojownika.  
           Thor był lekko mówiąc w szoku. Siedział naprzeciw niej w otwartą buzią i nie wyglądał zbyt inteligentnie. Natasha ze strachem czekała na to co teraz zrobi, jednak nie spodziewała się, że zerwie się szybko z kanapy i pomknie w stronę laboratorium Starka.  
– Po moim trupie! Żelazny człowiek i mój brat?! Nie... Na to nie pozwolę.  
          Gdy w końcu zniknął za rogiem, kobieta odetchnęła z ulgą. W końcu zawsze mogło być gorzej. Przynajmniej jak na razie miał ucierpieć jedynie Stark, a świat pozostawał bezpieczny. Oczywiście do czasu aż dowie się o tym Loki. Bóg Kłamstw nie lubił jak dotykało się jego rzeczy...


End file.
